


Cheeky

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie greets an unexpected visitor to the Dragon Reserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sortinghatdrabs challenge.

Charlie had been told to welcome the representative of Wizards International who was scheduled to arrive that afternoon. And so he was sitting on the forest ground, leaning against a tree trunk near the Apparation point of the Reserve, waiting for said person. It was a hot day, and Charlie was grateful for what little shade he found under the tree. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and grinned as he remembered the last WI wizard who'd shown up all neat and proper in a suit – a choice of attire he'd regretted immediately as they walked around the reserve, the dragons breathing fire around them. Charlie had a suspicion that no one at WI was younger than eighty. Charlie, who had turned thirty this past winter, was among the older wizard working and living at the reserve, and the WI visitors looked out of place, even without their suits.

Charlie was shaken from his thoughts as someone cleared his throat above him. Charlie squinted against the sunlight. He was surprised to see a man who was younger than him – a boy really, he couldn't be much older than twenty, around Ron or Ginny's age – and wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt under his formal robes that had been left unbuttoned. He was tall and pleasantly built, and Charlie found himself thinking, 'Very nice,' as he got up. 

He immediately recognised the white-blond hair and the pointed face.

"You're a Malfoy," he said.

The young man's face fell, and Charlie regretted his remark. The Malfoy name had been tainted since the war. Before he had a chance to react, though, the young Malfoy had schooled his face into a neutral expression. "Yes, Draco Malfoy. I take it you're Ronald Weasley's older brother?"

"Am indeed." Now that he'd heard the name he remembered Harry and Ron talking about Draco. He'd been a little shit, but he'd grown up nice enough, it seemed. Charlie smiled. "Charlie Weasley." He extended his hand, which Draco shook firmly. 

"So, how did you end up with WI? They usually send old guys in suits."

Charlie was taken aback by the hearty laugh he received in reply and stunned by how much it changed Draco's face. He was a handsome man as it was, but laughing made him all the more so. Charlie felt the heat rise in his face as he stared at Draco.

"Um, right. I better show you your lodgings. You can get rid of your cloak before we go to see the dragons."

"Don't worry, you'll get to see more of me soon enough." Draco winked as he turned to walk up to the reserve. 

Charlie stared after him. How cheeky! He loved it. He grinned as he went to catch up with Draco.


End file.
